


Magical Cicadas

by StargateNerd



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Also there will be some BAMFness to be had, And will also have some Manip!Dumbles, Definitely goblins, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not evil, Oh and goblins, This is gonna get complicated quickly, just manipulative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika has grown tired of fighting against Fate repeatedly, only to obtain the same result each time. However, when she decides to simply give up, Hanyuu decides to step in and sends Rika into the body of one Harry Potter, age 1, right at the moment Voldemort casts the Killing Curse. Now, ten years later, Rika is going to Hogwarts, only to discover that she is not the only one to have ended up in a different body. What’s a millennia-old miko who is trapped in a boy’s body to do? Why, cause as much chaos as she can while figuring who she can trust, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, SG-chan here again! SG-chan has recently had a very inspiring thought, said inspiring thought being: "Hmm, maybe I should have at least two chapters ahead written before I post even one chapter!"
> 
> So, yeah, I'm trying to be much better about updating ^^;
> 
>  
> 
> **Bess: Disclaimer by the Tok'ra of awesome might; SG-chan doesn't own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni or Harry Potter. Also, you people better review, cause otherwise SG-chan gets all depressed and the ideas come less frequently, and-**
> 
>  
> 
> *interrupts hurriedly* Yeah, Bess, thank you very much, no need to display my inner demons for all to read.

_Every miko, whether she is of a shrine or not, has a certain quality about her, a palpable feeling of purity. That is one of the reasons they make friends so easily. People are drawn to them, whether their intentions are good or evil._

_My friend Hanyuu is a demi-god known in our village as Oyashiro-sama. For the past thousand years, I have been stuck in this loop of her making. Hanyuu means well, and I know she is just trying to keep me from dying during this never-ending June of 1983._

_But this time is to be the last._

_I am tired of seeing my friends dying over and over, succumbing to the paranoia and insanity of Hinamizawa Syndrome; or killed as they attempt to defend me. I will not allow this agony to continue any longer._

_My name is Furude Rika, but that does not matter; by this same time tomorrow I will be dead._

* * *

*Rika? Rika! Rika, please, don't leave me!*

There was pain. I'd felt this before, though, and much worse as well.

*Rika, just hold on; I'll save you, I'll take you to the next world.*

*No!* I thought sternly , feeling Hanyuu recoil in surprise. *Hanyuu, it's been fun, but I'm tired. You were right… we can't defeat fate. It's impossible. Even with the others' help…*

*No!* came Hanyuu's desperate answer. *Rika, this time, we came so close, with the help of Keiichi-kun and the others; the next world will be different; we can do it!* As she noticed my outright ignorance of her, she continued in a fierce tone. *I won't let you go, Rika! You're my friend, the only one who ever saw me for who I truly was!*

*Hanyuu…*

"Go, Lily! Take Harry and run!"

Who was that talking? Hari? Liri? What kind of names were those?

*Rika, I'm sorry, but this will hurt. I will find you in the next world; I won't let you go through it alone!*

*Hanyuu? What are you talking about?*

"Stupid girl. Avada Kedavra!"

*Rika, I  _will_ find you,* Hanyuu told me determinedly.

*Wha-*

There was a sudden flash of green. I watched as Hanyuu held out a hand, stopping it in mid-air. She then waved her outstretched hand, reversing the beam's path towards a surprised-looking man. He disappeared, the clothes he had been wearing slumping to the floor, empty.

I took this scene in with much confusion. The room around me was starting to crackle with flames, the body of a red-haired woman lying on the ground a few scant feet away. Where was I? What had happened?

*Hanyuu?* I wondered as I fell into darkness once again. *What did you do?*


	2. Chapter 1: Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho, I hope I was able to hook enough people with the prologue! ^.~ SG-chan is having a lot of fun writing this *rubs hands together while grinning* Once we get past the first couple of chapters, lots of pandemonium and chaos occur! *cackles* *clears throat* Ahem, anyway, hope you all enjoy this first chappie! ^_^

"Boy, get the mail!"

"Yes, Uncle," Harry Potter replied as he dutifully trudged out of the kitchen. He rifled through the stacks of envelopes, stopping at one in particular. On it read:

_Harry Potter_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

_古手 梨花_

Harry frowned at the strange symbols under his name, figuring them to be either Japanese or Chinese.

"Hey, the freak got a letter!"

Apparently Dudley had followed him out into the hallway, no doubt to kick him or something.  _Funny, I didn't know little Dudders knew how to read_ , Harry thought acerbically for a moment, only for his anger to be roused the next minute as the letter -  _his_  letter! Screamed a vengeful part of his mind - was yanked from his grasp.

"Hey, give that back!" Harry demanded.

"Make me," the overweight boy sneered, holding the envelope above his head.

"Who would send  _you_  a letter?" Vernon grumbled as he waddled out of the kitchen. Harry watched in fearful curiosity as his uncle's eyes bulged and his face began to turn a rather unbecoming shade of purple as he saw what was written on the envelope.

"Listen here; we are  _not_  sending you to some fraudulent school to learn  _magic_ tricks!" the boy's uncle raged, tearing up the letter and dumping it into the trashcan.

Watching the scraps of paper - parchment, a part of his mind noted - float down into the trash can, his cousin's raucous guffaw echoing in his ears, the part of Harry Potter that wasn't Harry Potter rose to life, a smoldering flame that suddenly had fuel added to it. Bolstered by self-esteem which had been trashed throughout the years, this foreign part of him snarled and rose up; a power gathering behind his eyes, in his ears, crawling through his skin-

A vase on the mantelpiece suddenly shattered all by itself.

As Vernon yelled at Harry for being a 'freak', and to get back to his cupboard if he knew what was good for him, the part of Harry Potter that wasn't Harry Potter was slowly assimilating itself to the Boy-Who-Lived's consciousness, gathering all the information it could in order to better adapt itself to its new life.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, the letters kept on coming. They came through the mail slot, through the windows, hell, even down the chimney! This pushed Vernon into a nearly constant apocalyptic state, which he mainly took out on Harry.

It was nearly a week since the first letter had arrived, two days before his birthday, in fact, when Harry managed to rescue and subsequently hide one of the letters from the clutches of his 'family'. Vernon had rejoiced in the letters stopping, thinking that all of his 'preventative' measures had been the cause. As a reward, the Dursleys went out to eat, leaving Harry there with the threat that he'd better not do anything 'freakish' while they were gone.

That night, in Dudley's old second bedroom, now Harry's as a result of the particular way the letters had been addressed, Harry opened the envelope that had been causing so much trouble.

The beam of the flashlight he'd managed to purloin from Mrs. Figg wavered a moment before steadying, illuminating the first few words that immediately caught his attention.  _Witchcraft and Wizardry._

A dream that had reoccurred frequently came to the forefront of his mind; a bright flash of green light, a woman screaming, and a high, cold laugh. Shaking his head, Harry read through the letter - from a Minerva McGonagall - his eyes widening further as the full gravity of the situation imposed on him.

He was a wizard.

Harry let out a soft gasp as the letter suddenly grew warm in his hands, the elegant script glowing as it rearranged itself into Japanese kanji.  _Rika_ , the first two symbols read, and Harry barely paused to think about how exactly he knew how to read Japanese when he'd lived in England his entire life as he scanned downwards, hungry for answers.

_Rika,_

_I don't know if you've regained your memories yet, but hopefully this will rectify that. You aren't alone in this; I know for a fact that you and Satoko-chan will meet soon. I also hope that this letter finds you in good health._

_Now, about the magical world and this 'Hogwarts'._

_In London, there is a pub called the Leaky Cauldron; ask the bartender, Tom, how to get into Diagon Alley. Make sure to disguise yourself, because Harry Potter is rather popular in the magical world._

Harry read through the letter as it further told him the order in which he should best conduct his school shopping, as well as how to get to the train platform 9 ¾.  _Who could have sent this to me?_  the boy wondered.

 _You're probably wondering who I am_ , appeared on the parchment, shocking Harry further.  _You knew before; the people of our village know me better as Oyashiro-sama, the god whose curse strikes every year at the Watanagashi Festival. But you, Rika, were the only one who ever saw me for who I truly was, and I miss you. I hope we are reunited soon, along with Satoko, Mion, Rena, Keiichi, and Shion._

_Love, Hanyuu._

As Harry reached the end of the letter, everything faded away to merciful black as a sea of memories and knowledge not his own roared forward in a rushing torrent.

* * *

"Uhhh... maybe I should've listened to Hanyuu and not drunk so much," Rika groaned as she sat up, holding a hand to her temple. She blinked as she noticed that she was in a dark, somewhat enclosed space. "We didn't defeat fate," the girl whispered to herself dejectedly only for her eyes to widen in surprise at the sound of her voice.

_It's deeper, but a bit lighter as well. Don't tell me..._

She was beginning to have a sinking feeling that was only confirmed when she heard a voice roar, "Boy! Get up will you! Stop your lollygagging or you'll get no food today!"

Information came forward in the miko's mind, and she gave a slight snarl. No wonder her body felt sore and her head hurt like hell if her current incarnation's memories on his 'relatives' were anything to go by!

Rika narrowed her eyes. She would  _not_  allow this to go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwa ha ha! Here there be Dursley-bashing x3 Seriously, though, it's stated in canon how the Dursleys, at the very least, emotionally abused and neglected Harry! Not that hard to draw conclusions from there. That's what SG-chan loves about fanfiction ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Na

"BOY!"

The door to the bedroom opened, and Vernon Dursley's enraged, piggish face poked itself in. "Get out here this instant unless you want me to drag you out!"

Rika merely smirked, and in her 'adult' voice, replied, "Make me."

Vernon Dursley's mind could not comprehend this reversal of the natural order of things. The boy - th-the  _freak_  was talking back to him! Him, Vernon Dursley, who'd taken the freak in out of the goodness of his heart (not to mention his paycheck)! With a roar, Vernon lunged forward, arms outstretched to wrap around his nephew's neck.

A bright light flashed, and the large man was thrown backwards, heavily impacting against the wall.

"Huh," Rika mused as she slid from her seat on the bed, looking down at her hands. " _That_  could have come in handy against Takano. Wonder why I couldn't do it before."

"Vernon!" a horse-like woman shrieked as she saw the large man on the floor. "What did you do to him?" she blubbered, torn between anger and fear at seeing her husband like this.

"Aunt Petunia," Rika acknowledged as her previous memories informed her as to who this was. "You didn't torment me as Vernon did, but neither did you stop his or your son's actions." The imperial tone with which the boy spoke made Petunia shiver.  _This_  was Lily's child? "As such, I'll give let you off this time with a warning: Treat me like you did before and I'll make what I did to him seem like a love tap." Rika sneered 'him' in a tone that a pureblood would have been proud of. "I'll be going out now; I won't be back until later."

With that, the person who had previously been Harrison James Potter and was now Rika Furude walked down the stairs and out the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, leaving behind a situation of chaos and fear. Not too much unlike club activities, really.

From "Harry's" memories, Rika made her way to a nearby park, in which there was a particular tree that had been used by the girl turned boy before to hide from his/her 'cousin' during those oh so entertaining games of Harry Hunting. It was this tree that she climbed now, as she knew that no one would be able to reach her up here, so she would be free to think.

 _Why did I awaken now?_  the miko wondered.  _The previous times Hanyuu did this, I was in my own body in Hinamizawa with Satoko, Mion, Shion, Keiichi, and Rena. Now I'm in the body of this Harry Potter person, it's July of 1991, and I'm in fucking_ England! Rika settled into a gloomy little funk as she went over this information.  _Am I truly alone this time?_

The thought of the letter Harry had filched came to mind, and Rika sat up straighter.  _That letter was from Hanyuu, so she's still around! And Satoko..._ The young miko's spirits rose at the thought of her best friend. She returned back to what the letter had said.

_So Harry is a wizard... well, I guess that would explain the whole white light thing earlier, especially since the only times things like that have happened to me have been on accident or when Hanyuu was around. So, now to find this Diagon Alley... I wonder if there's a Horizont Alley or a Vertic Alley._

As she formed a plan, Rika began to climb down from the tree _._ Hanyuu's letter had said that Harry Potter was quite well-known in the Wizarding World. Of course, this could have meant anything from her other side being a rock star to a criminal. For being around however long Hanyuu had been, she had quite the gift for understatement. _I'll have to find some way to disguise myself_ , the girl-turned-boy mused.  _Maybe, if magic could throw that walrus man across the room, I could change my appearance with it._

A part of Rika died as she realized that she would never grow into curves like her mother, or have gigantic breasts like Mion or Shion.  _And I was really looking forward to growing taller and getting actual boobs once we defeated fate..._

As she sat at the base of the tree, Rika reached for the feeling of what she though was her magic, what she'd felt when she threw Vernon. Theoretically, she should be able to will it towards what she wanted to accomplish; in this case, making herself a little taller, changing her eyes and hair to a more favorable color and length, and doing  _something_  to get rid of those awful glasses.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron looked even dirtier than the Hinamizawa dump. Considering how full of junk that place was, that was saying something.

"Excuse me," the girl in a boy's body said shyly.

"Hmm? What can I do for ya?" the barkeep asked.

"Ano, I have to get into Diagon Alley," Rika told him, playing up her 'shy foreign kid' role for all its worth.

"Ah, yer first time, hmm?" the man smiled. Rika nodded slowly. "Name's Tom, by the way," the barkeeper informed her as he led the way through the slightly crowded pub.

"M-my name is Keiichi Furude," Rika blurted out the first male Japanese name that came to her mind. It was sad, really, that she barely interacted with any other guys in the village. That  _had_  to mean something...

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Foreign, are ya?"

"H-hai. I-I mean, yes, yes."

"You'll be going to Ollivander's to get a wand then?" Tom inquired.

"Yes," Rika replied, inwardly confused.

"Then I'd best show you how to get in for future reference." The man took out a stick -  _It looks shiny_ , Rika though absent-mindedly - and poked in a brick three up and two over. The wall instantly rearranged itself, creating a doorway to a bustling, medieval-style street. Tom chuckled at the look on the child's face. "Never get tired of seeing first-timers react. You'll be wanting to go to Gringott's, the bank, first. Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" At Rika's nod, Tom continued. "Then school shopping would be best after you go to Gringotts. Make sure to stay out of Knockturn Alley, though; it's a seedy place, full of bad sorts."

"A-arigatou," Rika thanked him. "I-I mean, thank you!"

Tom gave a little chuckle as he watched the boy head towards Gringotts, then went back to tending the bar.

Rika was amazed by her surroundings. Some of these shops she passed had the most outlandish names! She took notice of the warning above the door to the bank, and a small smirk crossd her face as she wondered how their traps would fare in comparison to those of "Trapmaster" Satoko Houjou.

As soon as she entered the waiting room of the bank, Rika could feel a heavy weight around her. The air itself became somewhat hard to breathe, and she didn't notice, as she sunk to her knees, a white nimbus of light appearing around her, startling the other occupants of the bank, and prompting the quick arrival of goblin guards as well as a cloaked figure with a large knapsack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? What cliffhanger? *whistles innocently*
> 
> And yes, explanations shall be coming within the next chapter or so, as well as the appearance of Satoko! Welp, explanations for some things, anyway. Just one word: Goblins ;3 Oh, and slight Inuyasha x-over *smiles innocently* Well, 'nuff said, review!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked! ^^ I've never really come across a story before with Higurashi characters being reincarnated or anything, so SG-chan is taking this idea and running with it ^-^


End file.
